


Come-To-Jesus Meeting

by sahem62896



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahem62896/pseuds/sahem62896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Keller want Ryan O'Reilly to help him kill Saïd after Beecher came offering and seeking forgiveness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come-To-Jesus Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm writing missing scenes in an effort to "fill in the holes" I have perceived in the canon of Oz. This time, I'm trying to provide an answer for why Keller wanted Saïd dead after Beecher came up to him seeking and offering forgiveness. It seemed like such a random, left-field thing for Keller to want to kill him, and I just couldn't beleve that the reason for it was posessiveness for Beecher. So here's my idea. As usual, I own the rights to nothing. Thanks to those of you who have read and commented or "kudos-ed" my work. Happy New Year.

  
_"One step from lashing out at you..." —Pantera_   


  


Upon arriving at the library, Keller picked up the first hardcover book he could find and sauntered over to the table where Saïd sat perusing a passage from the Quran and fingering the beads of the misbaha he usually wore around his neck.  He stopped at the chair across from Saïd's and dropped the book on the table top.  It made a loud thud as it landed, and the sound was met with several hostile glances and even a few scornful hisses of 'Shhhhhhh!' from the other people in the library.  Saïd did not even give it a moment's attention.   

"Hey Saïd, I gotta ask you something," Keller said, pulling back the chair and sliding into it.   

The other man offered no response. 

Keller was already agitated and Saïd's silence only made it worse.  "Yo, I'm talking to you!" he said, tapping on the pages of the open book with his fingertips. 

Saïd's gaze rose to meet Keller's  His eyes were always aglow with intensity, but now there was a clear spark of outrage flickering in those pupils.  "Stop doing that," he ordered in a clipped, staccato voice. 

"Oh good, I have your attention now," Keller said.  "Maybe now I can get an explanation outta you." 

"For what?" Saïd asked, closing the Quran and setting the misbaha atop it. 

"Well, Beecher's been spending a lot of time with you, praying and meditating... shit like that," Keller responded, "so I figure you've got a better idea of what the fuck is going on with him than anyone else around here." 

"He came to me seeking spiritual guidance," Saïd explained, "and I have been giving it to him." 

"Oh, you mean this shit?" Keller asked, swatting the misbaha off the top of the Quran and sending it skidding across the table. 

Saïd seized the offending hand and squeezed it, trying to grind the bones of Keller's knuckles together.  "If you do anything like that again, I swear to Allah that I will break every bone in this hand!" he warned. 

Keller yanked himself free of Saïd's grip. "Yeah, kiss me first," he retorted. 

The hand that had grasped Keller's slowly closed into a fist, and there was a dry whispering sound as Saïd stroked it with the palm of his other hand. "Understand this, Keller," he said, "I've got no issue with you, but if you continue to antagonize me instead of telling me what's on your mind, you and I are going to have a major problem."  The intensity of Saïd's glare rose another notch and even as pissed off as he was, Keller could not deny the tiny prick of fear he felt in his belly as his own eyes connected with that smoking gaze.   

"Beecher came up to me offering forgiveness and asking for mine," Keller said after a second or two. "Then after he tells me he loves me and gives me a hug, he shoves me away and says 'salami and bacon' or whatever the fuck it is you taught him to say before he hobbles off on his cane without another word." 

"And?" 

"And I want to know why you told him to do that." 

"I didn't." 

"Please," Keller groaned.  "You think I can't tell that he was following your lead after that grand performance you gave right there in the middle of Em City?" 

Saïd's features softened a bit, and he shook his head sadly.  "It's truly sad how you believe that Beecher has no mind of his own." 

"Oh I think he had a mind of his own until you started fucking with it, Your Holiness," Keller said. 

Saïd shook his head. "If you truly thought so, then you wouldn't be here asking me to explain it to you, would you?" 

"Whatever, man. Just tell me why he's acting like this." 

Saïd drew in a breath and closed his eyes  The hand that was rolled into a fist uncurled and began to stroke the cover of the Quran reverently.  "Beecher's trust has been betrayed by just about everyone who's crossed his path in Oz, including you. It has led him to violence, deceit, isolation, alcoholism, revenge, self-destruction and many other reprehensible things."  He opened his eyes.  "He came to me seeking the forgiveness and glory of Allah so that he could be free from the rage, the fear, and the impurity that has consumed his body and his soul, and that is what I have offered him. Nothing more." 

Keller raised his eyebrows and leaned in a bit.  "Impurity, huh?" 

"Yes," Saïd whispered. 

Keller bit his lip and shook his head.  "Yeah, we'll come back to that point in a minute," he said, holding up his index finger.  "So, what's in it for you?" 

Saïd drew back a bit looking confused by the question. "Excuse me?" 

"I asked you what's in it for you," Keller said, "aside from the satisfaction of getting to play God in someone else's life now that your own flock of sheep threw you out." 

Saïd's finger was in Keller's face with incredible speed. "Don't even think about going there!" 

Keller's eyes went wide with false surprise and he raised his hands. "Oh, sorry. Sensitive topic, huh?" 

"Of all people, Keller, you are the absolute last person who should be speaking about playing God in someone else's life," Saïd said, retracting his finger and leaning in closer. His eyes were not just glowing with intensity, but aflame with it. "You have used everyone you've ever crossed paths with, including Beecher, like toilet paper! You allied yourself with the scum of this institution and of humanity to break his body and his spirit! That he was even able to find forgiveness for you after such abominable treachery is truly the hand of Allah working in his life… and yours, though you are hardly worthy of it!" 

Keller nodded. "Definitely fucking him too. Either that or you want to." 

Saïd hooked the misbaha with his fingers and drew it near. "You're despicable." 

"And you're just another faggot hiding in religion." 

Saïd sprang to his feet and leaned on the table with his hands spread. Keller matched him move for move. Their foreheads were only a few inches apart, and each one was shooting daggers from his eyes. 

"I'm just going to tell you this one time, and then you have five seconds to get the fuck out of my face!" Saïd said through his bared teeth. "You are evil incarnate, Keller! Not just because of your deviant sexual proclivities, but because you are a user of people, a taker of things, and therefore a loser! I don't know what it is that Beecher ever saw in you in the first place, but if he has washed his hands of you in order to find peace in his heart, then I praise Allah for giving him the strength to do it just as I am praising him now for giving me the strength to not rip your head off for assaulting me with your lying, filthy mouth!" 

Keller tilted his head back a bit as a devilish smile appeared on his face. "Are you threatening me?" 

"I'm _warning_ you." 

"What're you gonna do?" Keller whispered, the wolfish grin spreading wider. 

Saïd's knuckles cracked audibly as he rolled his hand into a tight fist. "In the name of..." he began as his elbow bent backward. 

"Both of you! Out!" 

All heads in the room, including Saïd's and Keller's, turned towards the shout. It was Whittlesey standing in the far corner of the library, her face stony and her finger pointing in the direction of the door. 

"Now!" she said after a pause. 

The two men backed away from each other. Saïd placed the misbaha around his neck, gathered his Quran, and started heading for the door. Keller, who was a step or two behind him as he left, cast a quick glance over his shoulder at Whittlesey. She hadn't moved; the finger was still pointing at the door and the look on her face dared him to see if she was kidding. The other faces, Rebadow's a pasty circle among them, silently returned to their books. 

The two of them left without another word, but halfway down the corridor between the library and Em City, Keller picked up his pace until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Saïd. "I'm not stupid, you know," he said. "If he's come to me seeking forgiveness, that means he's going to go to Schillinger next because of what happened to Andrew." 

Saïd kept walking, eyes forward. 

"You may not care that the Aryans are just itching to kill both of you, but I care that they want to kill him," Keller continued, "and it's your fucking 'spiritual guidance' that's going to get him killed!" 

Saïd silently speeded up his pace. Keller did the same, but not quietly. 

"Is that your plan, Saïd?" he demanded. "Your own group has thrown you away and so you're going to make a martyr of yourself and fucking take Beecher along for the ride? Is that it, or are you just signing Beecher up for a suicide mission?" 

They were now in the entrance to Em City closest to the laundry. Just beyond it was the pod Saïd shared with Beecher. Keller only had a few more seconds to act, and he knew it. He darted ahead of Saïd and stepped in front of him with a finger in his face. "If they do anything to Beecher—anything at all, I'll kill you myself!" he spat. 

Saïd came to an abrupt halt, eyes wide with fury. 

"I will!" Keller whispered, nodding. 

Saïd screwed his eyes shut, drew in a deep breath through his nose, and pushed it out of his mouth. He then opened his eyes. His equanimity seemed to have returned. " _Assalamu alaikum wa rahmatullah_ ," he said, then stepped around Keller, continuing to his pod. 

Keller was trembling with fury, but there was also a healthy dollop of fear behind those shakes. He had been trying so desperately to get Saïd to attack him, and it had almost worked until that cunt Whittlesey had messed up everything. Shit, all it would have taken was one punch, and Saïd would have been in the hole. True, it would have been a short stint, but it would have given him just enough time to get Beecher alone and try to convince him of the insanity of what he was doing, even if his heart was in the right place. 

But the son of a bitch had kept his hands to himself. 

Now there was no other choice... and no other person to go to except Ryan O'Reilly. 

_Fuck!_

As he collected himself and walked through the main quad and down another hallway to the gym where Ryan was training Cyril for his next match, Keller hoped that maybe, when all was said and done, Beecher would see that this was done to save his life... that it was done out of love.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Assalamu alaikum wa rahmatullah_ \- May the peace and mercy of Allah be with you


End file.
